Closing the Door
by Astgal
Summary: They are happily engaged and soon to be married. But a blunder that never even happened caused them to break apart and now that Kenshin's found out the truth, will he be able to find Kaoru and the secret she kept from him? KxK Chapter 6! Updated!
1. CTD1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin characters. The song is also not mine. It's Dolly Parton. I only own this plot. So don't come and sue me. I'm not rich.

****

-Closing the Door-

Everyone stared at her. It was a wee bit unnerving yet she could care less. She guessed she could not blame them as not everybody walk down Kyoto streets smiling a smile that could rival that of Misao's when she was high on caffeine. 

Twenty-year-old Kaoru smiled brightly at a teenage girl when she passed her, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling. Nothing could get her down today. Her mood was so high it almost made her delirious. She walked past the shops gracefully. Kamiya Kaoru, going to be **_Mrs._** Himura Kaoru in four months' time, smiled warmly at all the passer-by. 

Coming to a stop at the traffic light, Kaoru thought by to the visit to the doctor, and if possible, her smile got wider. Her hand rested lightly on her flat tummy.

~Flashback~

She sat in her chair, stunned.

Had she just heard what the doctor had just said? Quickly gathering her thoughts together, she managed to gasp out one word that would just clarify the entire situation for her.

"**What?**"

The female doctor looked at her and smiled warmly, "You are now currently two month pregnant, Miss Kamiya. Congratulations."

Misao, who sat beside her, squealed joyfully, "I knew it! Kao, can you feel it move? Is it **even **moving? Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?"

Tuning out the noise created by her best friend and the explanations the doctor so kindly provided to enlighten Msiao, Kaoru could feel something bubbling inside of her, filling her with its light presence.

It rise up and just when she felt like it was going to explode, she smiled hugely and began to laugh along with her friend…

~Flashback ended~

The light turned red, causing all the vehicles to stop and wait for the pedestrians to cross. She slowly walked along with the rest of the people, still continuing to think.

Himura Kenshin, her boyfriend of two years and now her fiancé, was going to be so happy after hearing her news. He had been distant the past few weeks and had came home late the past week, due to what she thought was work. She just hoped that he would go back to normal after this piece of news and that the stress from his clothes-designing job would just disappear.

Her thoughts slowly took a turn. '_Misao and Aoshi,_' She thought with a smile. '_They are such good friends to Kenshin and me. I just wish that they could have a child after these four years of marriage. They deserve one and they will be such great parents._' 

She slowly climbed up the stairs and arrived at their apartment. The keys jingled together when she took them out and slid one into the keyhole. Stepping inside, she let out a small squeak of surprise when she took in the sight before her.

Kenshin was reading the newspaper on the couch, in the black business suit she had seen him left the house in that morning. 

She looked at her watch. It was only two o'clock. Keshin's work only ended at five p.m. For the first time within the past seven days, he was back early. **_Too_** early.

Kaoru looked up again. His back was to her, thus signifying that he was oblivious to her presence. She saw a cup of coffee on the table beside him. Steam was rising out of it. 

This was not good. Kenshin had always disliked drinking coffee, preferring a cup of green tea. Kenshin only drank coffee when he was nervous or troubled. 

She walked further into the living room, purposely making loud footsteps so that Kenshin knew that she was home.

He turned and smiled a tiny smile at her, before taking a sip of coffee. 

"I need to talk to you." They both said in unison then paused.

Kaoru looked at him for a moment then indicated that he should start first. Yet, there was something her that just wanted to hide from the conversation they were soon to have. 

Clearing his throat, Kenshin spoke up, "Umm…You know that I'm been coming home late, right Kaoru?" 

****

Kaoru? He used to call her Firefly, when he said that she sparked up his life with her presence or Koshii.'_What changed?_' Kaoru wondered. She inclined her head to indicate her awareness of his late arrivals home.

"Do you also recall the day two months ago when I came home at three in the morning?" He took a big gulp of coffee.

How could she not? She had stayed up the entire night worrying about him and had caught a cold in the end.

Kenshin continued, "That was the night when our company celebrated my success in managing to get a contract with another big designer company, Lunar Star," Here, he took a deep breath. "I got drunk that night and when I woke up, I was in a bed in a hotel; naked with Tomoe Yukishiro beside me. She's a colleague at work."

If I should stay

Well, I would only be in your way

And so I'll go, and yet I know

That I'll think of you each step of my way

And I will always love you

I will always love you

Kaoru felt dizzy. Was it just the world spinning or was it just her? Something wet fell on to her cheeks. She placed her hands against it and pulled away only to find tears. '_ Kamiyas don't cry. It is a sign of weakness!_' She said to herself, over and over again. But her body refused to listen and more salty tears fell like rain from her eyes. 

She just wanted to hide away from him and his words, to just stay in a room and dream that everything would be fine as before. Kaoru curled her hands tightly into fists, trying to suppress the betraying tears and the pain her breaking heart caused. 

And throughout all this, Kenshin continued, his eyes fixed on the window behind her. 

"She told me one week ago that she's two months pregnant. That's why I've been coming home late, 'cause I accompanied her to the doctor. Kaoru, I'm sorry-"

Kaoru could hear no more. Knowing Kenshin, he was the type of man whom people thought was extinct. He was a noble and selfless man, willing to do anything to save one's reputation. She then knew what she had to do; **_could_** do so as to end Kenshin's suffering of telling her, even if it meant she was lying to him.

Bittersweet memories

That's all I have, and all I'm taking with me

Good-bye, oh, please don't cry

'cause we both know that I'm not

What you need

But I will always love you

I will always love you

"Let's spilt up." Her cool voice reached his ears amid his speech. Kenshin looked at her, a perplexed look on his face.

She repeated the words again, her heart hurting with each word she forced out. Kaoru had to get out of there; she was going to burst into tears anytime soon. Her head pounded and her nails drew half-moons on her palm.

She just wanted to die, to not live without him being beside her. Yet, there was now something for her to hold on to. The unborn child inside of her, the one who would give her life joy from then on.

Kenshin asked uncertainly, having noticed her trembling hands, "Are you sure? I mean, I'm sorry that I cheated on you but I wasn't aware. I swear! If I could turn back time, I'll-"

Kaoru raised her hand to stop him, "The problem is that you can't, right? Anyway, I wish you both happiness. I'll just pack my bag and go."

She wanted to scream at him, '_I'm pregnant too!_' and just yell until her voice grew hoarse. But one thing stopped her. Love. She loved him with all her heart, and if it meant sacrifice herself in order to give Kenshin joy with this Yukishiro, she would be willing to do so. Yes, she did not miss the smile on his face when he spoke of Tomoe. '_Maybe,_' Kaoru thought. '_I'm not good enough for him._'

And I hope life will treat you kind

And I hope that you have all

That you ever dreamed of

Oh, I do wish you joy

And I wish you happiness

But above all this

I wish you love...

I love you 

I will always love you

She turned to go to their- '_his room_' Kaoru mentally corrected herself. She longed for the safety behind the door, so she could cry her heart out and bawl till she was contented. But Kenshin was here, wasn't he? It meant she would just have to wait till she was out of his house and his sight. She would just have to control herself till then.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" His words, once filled with love, were now…empty. 

Without turning around, she spoke back, her voice slightly quavering, " It's nothing." 

Funny, but those two words were like a barrier between her control and her tears. Once they left her mouth, the droplets of scathing salty water fell down silently and she quickly rushed into the room and locked the door.

Slumping down onto the floor, she cried into her hands, yet subconsciously making no noise so as not to alert the one person outside.

Her entire body filled with agonized pain, but her heart hurt the most. Slowly, her shoulders started to shake with the strength of each anguished muted sob.

I will always, always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

Her hands each held tightly on to two bags. Kaoru turned to leave the house- one that she had stayed in for the past two years - then remembered something she had forgotten. She turned back to face Kenshin, and slowly uttered, "Congratulations to the both of you."

She smiled sincerely at him, one that showed her sadness and also love for him, then turned to walk through the open door. 

The bang of the door echoed in the now empty house…and Kenshin felt like he had just let the most precious thing to him go.

'_I will always love you and our child, Kenshin._' Kaoru hailed down a cab and pushed her bags into it. Then, the yellow vehicle started up and left for the airport. A droplet of liquid crystal coursed down her face.

I will always love you

------------------------------------------------

Hey ya'all~!! Second Rk fanfic! The first one only got 6 reviews so I deleted it away. Anyway, hope that you all enjoy this. And please, please review!!!! It will only take a few seconds!! Thank you!

Astgal


	2. CTD2

**-Closing the Door-**

"_Last call for passengers boarding Flight A631 to Tokyo…_"

Kaoru stood as rigid as a piece of rock; one hand holding her luggage while the other was clutching a flight ticket tightly. She was still clad in the same clothes she had wore the day before when she had had **_the_** talk with **_him_**. In a yellow T-shirt and light blue jeans, it was a contrast to her feelings. She looked out on the runway unseeingly as the planes prepared to take off. Her eyes were wide and thoughtful, with tiredness and hurt echoing in the depths of the sapphire gems. 

'_Maybe I should return this back to him…But for now, I can't bear to even face him._' The woman lifted her left hand and the engagement ring gleamed in the bright morning sunlight that was streaming in. It was a platinum ring, with a small round diamond, surrounded by smaller blue sapphires.

Kenshin had bought it to propose to her on her eighteenth birthday and it was just after a while since he had started his fashion-designing job. His pay was not enough to buy a bigger one, but Kaoru Kamiya knew that no matter what he had bought, she would love it all the same.

The very short flashback of the past made her eyes misty and everything became foggy and blurry. Eyes tight shut to stop the tears from coming; she leaned against the glass wall to support her weak trembling legs. '_Damn tears,_' She thought vehemently, cursing the messed up hormones in her pregnancy as the cause. '_ I've cried enough of them to last a lifetime, let over a guy._'

Inhaling deeply, she calmed herself down, not wanting to upset the fetus in her body, and straightened herself. Kaoru turned around and went to sit down on a hard plastic chair, disregarding the uncomfortable feeling. She set her bags on the chair beside her, loosened her tight grip on the white slip of paper that was crashed and stared at the word that was in bold letters, '**_Tokyo_**'.

'_Can I do this? Can I leave Kyoto, my hometown for my entire life, and start afresh somewhere else? Leave Misao? Aoshi?_' Kaoru briefly closed her tired eyes and pondered silently, all the while trying to banish Kenshin Himura's face from popping up in her thoughts. Unmoving and irritated by the noise the people were making around her, she tried to concentrate…and concentrate some more. 

"Fine! I give up! I knew I could never leave a country, where Kenshin is in. I still love him. Ha! Some kind of love! What a joke!" She burst out; causing everyone there to stop and stare at her like she had had an extra head. The silence was deafening and sudden. Leaping out of the chair, she quickly grabbed her bags and left the airport, her face flamed with embarrassment.

She quickly strolled out of the air-conditioned place, her midnight hair flying behind, and got out into the bright sunlight. She paused and stared ahead of her, then walked back in. The glass doors opened automatically as her high heels clicked on the floor…and the flight ticket was thrown into a nearby black bin.

'_No matter what wrong you do, I can't find it in me to blame you. _' The thought was thrown into the whipping wind as a yellow cab stopped in front of her and she got in, wishing all the while that she had not wasted her money on the flight ticket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you want the chicken with tomato or chili sauce?" The sweet voice interrupted the sounds of cooking that traveled from the kitchen.

"Chili." Kenshin replied absently, as he blinked at the TV screen. What was that that the news reporter had said? 

'_If it was Firefl – Kaoru, she would not have asked me such questions. She always knew._' The unbidden thought came, like a snake waiting for its chance to strike. Kenshin Himura forced himself not to think about her. He had a family to take care of now. The baby in Tomoe's stomach was his responsibility, even if he did not love the mother.

Yes, Kaoru might not know this, but the look of love on his face and the smile…it was all an act to persuade her to leave him. He had broken his promise not to hurt her forever, the woman whom he loved more than his life, but had no choice. The baby was his obligation. He was simply not worthy of her. Even as he thought this, his hands were frantically searching for his wallet.

Twenty-seven year old Tomoe walked into the dining room and placed the dishes of food on the table. She had insisted that she came over to cook for lunch for him. She simply did not understand that Kenshin needed some time alone to himself after Kaoru had left.

"Ken-" She started then stopped abruptly. His head was clutched in his hands, with his opened wallet on the table, and a photo of a beautiful lady with sapphire eyes smiled back at him from its position on the coffee table. He sighed wistfully then gently slipped the picture back into his wallet.

'_So, that was Kaoru Kamiya,_' Tomoe thought haughtily, a frown on her porcelain face. '_I don't believe she's better than me. Never mind, I'll just make sure that Kenshin forgets about her in no time. I can't let him get away from me! No matter what…_" 

The woman who was older then Kenshin Himura by two years was going to make sure nothing went wrong with her baby. It was the only connection between Kenshin and herself. 

She walked over to the couch, her face peaceful as before, and wrapped her smooth arms around Kenshin's neck. "Kenshin…" She purred alluringly, her eyes staring holes at his wallet where she knew his ex-fiancée's photo was. "Lunch's ready. Do you want the miso soup to be served now or later?"

'_Man…not another question. Toleration, one of the most essential thing a_ _human just has to have.'_

"Later, please. Thank you."

'_Kaoru would never have asked such questions. She _**always**_ knew…_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The green trees zoomed past as she looked out of the small window. Her hands were gripping the hem of her T-shirt, as sweat dotted her forehead. 

Kaoru caught a reflection of herself on the glass and saw her pale face. Her grasp tightened and she knew that she could bear it no more. Her stomach churned even more violently, as though rejoicing at this very thought.

"Stop!" Kaoru snapped, not intending for her voice to be so fierce.

Brakes screeched as the driver tried to swerve to the side of the road. The door was opened and slammed shut within a fraction of a second, as she threw herself onto the grey cement ground…and proceeded to vomit.

'_Always knew that there _**just**_ had to be some weird attachments that follow a pregnancy._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misao Makimachi, a hyper and always smiling woman of eighteen years, just a girl when forced to marry the leader of a clan and finding love afterward, was not happy after picking up a call by her best friend who was hurting…And she wished she could use her kuanis to pin the person who had hurt her to a wall, and oh so **_slowly_**, torture him. 

Being the wife of the leader of an ex-ninja clan did have some benefits after all (besides the passionate loving from her husband)…like the ability to use her kunais, her most favorite and trusted weapon, to immobilize someone to a wall…even with her hands tied. 

Aoshi Shinormori, nicknamed as the human living ice-cube, looked up from his evening newspaper and questioned his wife of four years silently.

"Kenshin got another woman pregnant and Kaoru just called to say that she was leaving for Tokyo tomorrow morning. She asked us not to look for her and not to tell Kenshin her whereabouts," Misao explained, as she set her petite body beside him. "Kaoru has been crying. Her voice was hoarse and she kept sniffing. Ooh, I'm going to kill Kenshin someday, but Kaoru had made me promise her not to hurt Kenshin and that it was not his fault."

"And?" His voice was soft as he placed his arms around his wife's lithe frame to comfort her.

"And I'm…I'm…going to keep my promise. I just hope Kaoru can start afresh there in Tokyo, even though I want my best friend to be here, in Kyoto." 

They went silent for a moment, and they could hear the rain starting to pour outside. Misao suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "What about their baby? Kaoru's pregnant with his child too! Oh no…" She slumped back onto the couch. "This is such a mess."

Her tall husband stood up and carried her bridal style across their apartment and to their bedroom.  He placed her on their queen-sized bed, and laid a long finger over her lips.

"Don't worry about her. Kaoru's a grown up. She can take care of herself. We can help her along the way," He slowly blanketed her body with his bigger one. "Now, let's try to relax. And I know of a good way…

It was a lucky thing their bedroom door was soundproof and thus, the neighbours were able to sleep without having to hear the pleasure filled screams.

-----------------------------------------------

Thanks to : fox_girl, tanukichan, blue jeans, Crimson Kaoru, Alli, Emumoon, unimportant, Silent Tears of Agony, dewey, donna8157, t, nobody, cosmiccastway, not logged, lalala, Mono unknown, Lolly, kenshin's grl, Aryana 1, Ginny-cry, Koishii Sweet, noner_89!!!!!!!!

Thanks guys! Thank you for spending time to read and review mi story!! And please, tell me what you think of this chappie! Haha, *distributes candies* love ya'all!! *Muackz*

And no worries, I'm not deleting this fic! Smilez, always!

-Astgal-


	3. CTD2

**-Closing the Door-**

****

The two entwined bodies were still and silent on the bed. The woman's black long hair covered her partner's naked body. Blankets were sprawled on the floor, long forgotten during the long night.  
  
The soft morning sunlight was shining in, stretching towards everything it could reach. The woman turned in her partner's arms and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her dear husband's face, looking like an innocent little boy. She observed his features quietly, and started to think.  
  
Aoshi was sleeping peacefully when he felt a finger caressing his face. He yawned while opening his ice-blue eyes. Misao was facing him, with crystalline tears running down her face. His panicked expression was the only thing Misao saw through her tears before she was cuddled into his chest.  
  
With her arms wrapped around his torso tightly, she sniffed softly. Her thoughts had started to run wild when Aoshi woke up. Her worries were suffocating her, hurting her.  
  
"Misao, what's wrong? Was I too...rough yesterday? Where does it hurt?" The soothing and deep voice of her husband penetrated her wild mind.  
  
"Nothing...I was just thinking. Nothing important," She said, her eyes tightly shut in an attempt to stop the tears.  
  
Big, warm hands caressed her back comfortingly as Aoshi pulled her closer to him. He waited patiently for his wife to explain.  
  
Once her tears stopped, Misao opened her eyes to look at her husband. Her sea-blue eyes swept over Aoshi's handsome face.  
  
"I'm just being silly...I am afraid that you will become like...Kenshin" Her voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. "I am scared that you would leave me one day and find another woman. After all, I cannot even bear you a child up till now! I'm useless!" Her worries came tumbling forward, spilling out of her mouth as the stress and anxiety took over her rational mind.  
  
Aoshi's eyes opened in surprise. She was afraid that he would leave her just because she could not provide him with a child? He loved her! Did she not understand that?  
  
He stared into her eyes, and caught his breath. She was beautiful, even with tears on her cheeks, looking like a fallen angel. 'I just have to show her how much I love her,' He thought slyly, his face leaning down and his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
Nothing was heard for a while till they separated for air. Aoshi cuddled her face in his big hands as he tilted her face upwards to face him.  
  
"I love you. I will never leave you, no matter what happens," He swore, his thumbs wiping away the tears form her eyes. Misao blushed and her gaze fell onto her lap. They were silent for a moment, then, with the buzz of their doorbell, they jumped out of their bed in surprise and rushed into their clothes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

She clutched her suitcases tightly as her eyes stared into the brown door of the apartment. Her left hand reached up to press the doorbell again. Kaoru was worried. No one was answering the door after a few minutes. Her mind raced as she found herself caught in such a desperate situation.  
  
"**_Why isn't anyone opening the stupid door?!_**"  
  
Tears came into her eyes as she started to get hysterical. She had nowhere else to go. Kaoru could not go back to Kenshin's house, nor could she afford to rent a house. Her hands covered her face as she started to cry, the suitcases dropping onto the floor with a resounding thud along the empty corridor she stood in.  
  
Startled, Kaoru looked up and into the face of her best friend's when the door in front of her opened and the light from inside shone onto her face. She could not think of anything to say so she did the only thing she could do.  
  
"Hi Misao," Kaoru greeted in a whisper, as she fell forwards and fainted.  
  
"**_Kaoru!_**" Misao's alarmed voice brought her husband rushing towards her.  
  
Aoshi's face was as expressionless as before when his gaze fell onto Kaoru, who was being supported by his wife. However, Misao, being so close to him and knowing him for than four years, noticed the slight widening of his ice- blue eyes.  
  
Aoshi kept silent as he transferred Kaoru into his arms and carried her onto the couch. Settling her onto the black piece of furniture, he placed his hand onto Kaoru's forehead.  
  
"She's not having a fever. I think she's just exhausted." He stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. He paused at the doorway, turning back slightly to look at the pale face of his wife then continuing walking. "She's alright. She will wake up in a while."  
  
Misao gave a small nod as her hands slowly loosened their grip on the doorknob. She closed the door and walked slowly towards the living room, sitting down onto the couch opposite the one her best friend was laying on.  
  
Misao's sea-green eyes gazed sadly at the form of her best friend. She did not want her best friend to be so unhappy, and she knew that she would help her Kaoru in any way, but...she felt like she could do nothing to ease her heartache...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

_"Where **am** I?"  
  
Kaoru looked around her. Darkness surrounded her form everywhere. She felt breathless; she needed to get out of there.  
  
Frantically, she felt around with her hands as she walked in what she hoped was the right direction. Her hands caught onto something and she pulled on it.  
  
"Kenshin?" Her sapphire eyes stared at her ex-fiancé as her heart started to pick up pace upon seeing him again. His beautiful fiery red hair that blazed in the inky darkness, his soft lips that looked so inviting to her and his lavender eyes that once held love for her. Kaoru wrapped her arms around him, not noticing that he was not returning the embrace.  
  
Kaoru felt as though she was slapped when Kenshin pulled himself out of her embrace and brushed at his black shirt. She gaped at him, her hands reaching out to touch him when he started to past her.  
  
Kaoru turned to follow Kenshin but the scene in front of her caught her unaware. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to get something out of her vocal cords. Her body started to tremble. Kaoru felt something wet on her cheeks and she wiped at them, taking deep breaths to stop the tears from coming.  
  
"Stop crying...stop crying," Kaoru started to chant as her eyes continued to stare unblinkingly at Kenshin. Her vision started to get blurry once more as the scene burned into her mind.  
  
Kenshin was hugging a naked woman and smiling lovingly at her. Having seen the woman once when she went to Kenshin's workplace, she knew without a doubt as to who it was.  
  
"Tomoe...Yukishiro," Her whisper echoed strangely in the darkness. Kaoru slumped onto the ground, her face covered by her hair. She stood still for a while, the clenching of her hands the only movement she made.  
  
Her head suddenly jerked up as she gave a loud and heart-wrenching scream.  
  
"**NOOOOOOO**...I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Her hands covered her ears as she started to rock herself back and forth, never stopping the words she was now whispering.  
  
"I hate you Tomoe Yukishiro."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

"**_NOOOOOOO_**..."

The piercing scream startled Misao and Aoshi. Rushing towards the tossing form that was Kaoru, the petite woman started to wake her from the nightmare she was in. Misao was shocked when she saw the tears on Kaoru's cheeks.  
  
"Kaoru, wake up. It's me, Misao. Wake up!" Misao pled, using more force to shake her friend. Eyes fluttered opened as the woman revealed her sapphire irises gazing at her friend. Kaoru sat up groggily, her hands wiping away the tears on her cheek.  
  
"Misao? What happened?" She questioned softly, as she tried to straighten her clothes.  
  
"You fainted." Misao answered as she took the glass of water from Aoshi, who had came back from the kitchen, and held it at Kaoru's lips, urging her to take a sip. Aoshi settled himself onto the couch that Misao had just abandoned; placing the plate of crackers he was carrying onto the coffee table.  
  
"What happened? We though you were leaving for Tokyo," Aoshi asked, his calm voice carried loudly over the ruckus the two women were making. Misao stopped pushing the glass of water towards Kaoru as Kaoru stopped arguing with her.  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath and looked at the both of them.  
  
"Well..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

Kaoru sat on her bed and started to unpack her suitcases. Her best friend and her husband kindly provided the guest room she was in. She pulled out her clothes and hung them in the wooden wardrobe. Kaoru reached back into the bag and pulled out another set of clothes and was about to hang them in the wardrobe when a book fell out and dropped onto the floor.  
  
She placed aside the clothes and bent to pick out the book. Kaoru turned it to see the cover and her breath caught in her throat. It was dark covered book, with a sad crying teddy bear on the front. The words at the front were faded, but she could still see it clearly. '_**Kaoru Kamiya**_," it stated in white letterings.  
  
"My diary..."  
  
Kaoru went over to the desk by the window and looked through all the entries she used to write. By the time she reached the end of her entries, she was taking deep breaths to calm herself down.  
  
Kaoru stared at the blank page for a while, before making a decision. She then took a pen and started to write.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

**Friday 19th June 2030**  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Yeah, it's me. Kaoru Kamiya. It's not exactly nice to see you again. As you probably remember, the last time I used to write in here was eleven years ago, back when my stepfather was still abusing me. The only thing that proved comfort for me was you. I could write all my emotions in here and for a few moments, daydream about a better future.  
  
I probably never told you this (seeing as I have not written in here for eleven years!), but I was supposed to get married two months later. But, I guess I'm just not good or lucky enough to marry Kenshin. He got another woman pregnant...a woman he loves, judging by the smile and look on his face when he told me. I wish the two of them a happy marriage, even though I hate Tomoe Yukishiro. Yup, that's her name. Sounds elegant, doesn't it? I saw the woman once too. She has ebony hair and pale skin. Heck, her name suits her perfectly. She's very elegant even though I hate to admit it. I HATE HER!  
  
Anyway, I'm now currently two months pregnant. Nah, Kenshin doesn't know it. I didn't tell him. Since he loves Tomoe, I guess I just have to let him go, don't I? It hurts awfully though...My heart feels like it's being shattered into a thousand million pieces. Heh, it feels like some kind of corny line in a romance novel, but that's exactly what I'm feeling now.  
  
Misao and Aoshi are so kind as to let me stay in their house. I don't have the money to rent an apartment, but I swear I'm going to try my best to give the best for my child, father or no. I'll just have to look for a job tomorrow.  
  
Kamiya, Kaoru _

__

__

Finally, the third chapter! Sorry to make you guys wait so long. Gomen. Anyway, please remember to review! .  
  
Ast


	4. CTD4

(Warning: There's some use of curse words in here.)

**-Closing the Door-**

The soft moonlight shone through the glass window and onto the bed, illuminating a face covered with sweat. Kaoru moaned and tossed for the twenty-eight times within the one hour since she had fallen asleep. Her entire body shivered under the thin blanket, even though the night was warm.

Kaoru thrashed her head against the pillow, her arms flinging wildly as she kept dreaming on. Her mouth opened in silent screams, a mask of terror covered her face. Her slender fingers grasped the air as though she was clutching on to something very tightly.

Abruptly, her eyes opened and she froze. She stared blank at the ceiling above her, her dream still holding her in its grip. Once again, she opened her mouth wide.

"**_Mama_**!!!"

_------------- Dream -------------_

_There was a female voice singing, pure and sweet. Kaoru kept looking around, searching for the source where that angelic voice came from._

"_Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to my dear sweetie...Happy Birthday to you!_

"_Kaoru, make a wish! Make a wonderful wish, sweetie." _

_Darkness obscured her view. Kaoru blinked her eyes again, this time managing to focus on her mother's sweet face framed with a thick bush of ebony hair.  
"Go on, have you made a wish?"  
Eight-year-old Kaoru looked up at her mother, her guileless eyes shone with love. She quickly shut her eyes tight and clasped her hands together, silently making a wish._

'_**Dear God, I just wish that Mama always be by my side. And most important of all, I wish Papa will make Mama not cry anymore...I don't want Mama be sad...I want our family to be perfect and happy.**'_

"_Done, Mama! Kaoru done!" Kaoru's childish voice rang in the living room. Her eyes travelled to the cake sitting on the table, bright candles shining in the darkness. Her mother had switched off the lights to celebrate her daughter's eighth birthday._

"_Sweetie, you need to blow the candles. Then, you will cut the cake." Her mother's smooth voice filled with patience washed over Kaoru, and Kaoru beamed. _

"_Okay!" The energetic little child stilled for a moment, her mouth was wide opened as she took in a deep breath. _

"_Fooosh" Kaoru blew at the candles as hard as she could, saliva coming out of her mouth. Embarrassed, she sneaked a look up at her mother; cheeks flamed with redness. _

_Her mother just laughed and gave her a hug, the soft laughter filling the dark room. She stood up slowly, and then walked over to switch on the light switch, her voice trailing behind her as she said, "Now you can start cutting and we can eat Kao's birthday cake!" _

_Upon the trigger on the light switch, the lights in the room flickered once, twice before sending the room into brightness. When she walked back to the table, Kaoru was already seated, widened eyes observing the small blue cake with icing on top of it, acting as snowflakes. She gripped the small transparent knife in her chubby hands. _

_Slowly, Kaoru raised her head to look at her mother by her side. She was biting her lower lip, trembling as tears filled her eyes._

"_Mama...Kao no want to spoil beautiful cake...A pity..." Kaoru whimpered, sniffing._

_Soft, milky-white hands clutched Kaoru's small ones in theirs, guiding the small plastic knife towards the cake. "Kao just have to remember the cake as its wholesome self. Keep the precious memory in your heart." Her mother gently sank the knife into the soft cake, all the while still grasping her daughter's childish hands._

_The clock chimed ten times, signifying that it was ten o'cklock at night. Just as the knife touched the bottom of the cake, their front door burst opened with a loud bang. A stumbling drunk came in through the door, the chiming of the clock fainting on its last note. _

"_**You**! What the hell have you been drinking **again?! **Don't you think that you have caused enough troubles already?!" Her mother sprang up with an angered countenance. The change was lightning-fast, from a happy and cheerful face to one of a mad bull's._

_The slap echoed in the room. Kaoru's mother looked disbelievingly at her husband, a hand cradled her reddened cheek. She quickly glanced to her daughter at the table._

"_Kaoru, sweetie, go to your room." _

_Rushing to do what her mother wanted, Kaoru nodded, her terror-stricken face blanched white. She stood up, abandoning the cake and hasted to her room. The sounds of a heated argument following after her, accompanied with another slap._

"_You bitch, don't use that demanding tone on me! You irritate me!"_

_Kaoru's mother shrieked as her husband's fist collided into her stomach. She fell to the floor with a gasp. Kicks and blows fell on her body, her face contorted into a look of agonizing pain. Kaoru's father kept delievering the blows, his face blackened with drunken rage._

_What they did not know was that, Kaoru was peeping out of her room, taking in every moment of the scene. Horrified, she subconsciously screamed for her mother; for her father to stop beating; for her birthday to be happy. All the horror, the torn hope, all the pain was concentrated in her scream._

"_**Mama**!"_

_------------- Dream ended -------------_

"**Mama**!"

She awoke, gasping for air as she wiped the sweat off her brow. Her wild eyes slowly recognized the place she was in. Absent-mindedly, she silently thanked Misao and Aoshi for making all the rooms soundproof. She did not feel up to explaining about her dream of the past to them.

The soft glow of the table-lamp's light drew her eyes to it. Her gaze flew on the diary, opened on the last and also most recent entry she had written. A look at the clock showed that it was 2 in the morning. Sighing, she got out of her warm bed and walked towards the desk.

The pen was held in her hand for a moment, her eyes staring out of the window and onto the empty streets. Then, she adjusted her grip and started to write for the second time within 5 hours.

--_Little Corner_--

Hi ppl! Yea, this chapter's short. But I wanted to introduce some information of Kaoru's past before continuing on. So, guess this chapter's ok?? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! muackz .

Ast

Thanks to:

erica6060

starfairy14s

kimi.the.water.spirit

BabyKaoru-Sama

Emumoon

Hentaikoneko

whitedestinypuresnow

Falconess106

Dark Thorn White Rose

XxSilentxDreamerxX

gaby (hyatt

nobody

plex

KK4eva

Kitsune KeNsHiN

....

Koishii Sweet

whitewinter21

cyberdemon

lonely-star07

rain angst

flaming-amber

hands out sweets and chocolates AHH!!! Chocolates!! Yumm... Erm...Hehehe... v My stomach's grumbling, so I gonna eat something now! Ja!


	5. CTD5

**-Closing the Door-**

Kaoru's head was lying on top of her diary, thick strands of hair covering her eyes, shielding them from the bright rays the golden ball of a sun was emitting. The clock beside her announced that it was ten in the morning.

The sounds of breakfast in the kitchen did not penetrate the soundproof walls, and so, her much needed sleep continued...

"**_Kaoru_**! Wake up! Oi, sleepyhead! It's late!" A bright and cheery voice startled Kaoru from her sleep. Bleary eyes stared back at Misao who stood at the door with a big wide smile on her face.

Ignoring the cries and bursts of her friend's, Kaoru stood up slowly, wiping her mouth off of drool, then walked towards Misao's direction...and promptly fell onto the bed that was between the them. Her light snoring continued, her sleep-induced mind rejecting the sounds made by her best friend.

"Kaoru!" Hands reached out and vigorously shook Kaoru's shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up! We're meeting Tae at 11!"

The immediate flurry of activities would have been comical to Misao, had it not been that they were pressed for time.

Kaoru shoot out of bed, muttering repeatedly under her breath as she went round her room searching for her clothes. She had not had enough sleep and the bad dream the night before just added to her bad mood.

Cursing inwardly, she glared at the offending chair when she accidentally stubbed her toe against it. Her gaze fell on the opened diary on the desk. Hastily, Kaoru slammed the book shut and placed it in the desk drawer.

The task done, she quickly resumed finding her clothes, her black mood dissipating once her addled brain started to perk up. Daring to chance a look at her clock, she hurriedly asked her best friend, "Misao-chan, how long does it take to get to Tae's from here?"

"25 minutes."

Kaoru froze. Her skirt dangled from her hand as she slowly turned to face Misao.

"25 minutes?" Kaoru groaned dazedly, "I'm going to be late! I take 40 minutes to bathe!" In a whirlwind, Kaoru speeded out of the door and Misao heard a loud slam as the bathroom door closed. Her lips quirked into a smile as she hummed a tune while heading to change into her work clothes.

"What a day, ne!"

--------o---------

--------o---------

Kaoru was nervous and the butterflies in her stomach were not helping her much. It had been a few years since she had starting taking up a job, Kenshin having supported her since he had gotten a job and she lived with him.

"Kaoru, everything okay? If you have any queries feel free to ask!" Tae smiled at her.

Tae, owner of a Japanese restaurant called Akabeko, had employed Kaoru as a waitress. Her friendly personality had made Kaoru feel comfortable around her, unlike her previous jobs whereby her employers were solemn and stern. Kaoru was glad, as she needed this job for an uncertain yet long period of time.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Just need some getting used to."

"Kaoru! Take this to table 13!" The burly chief called from the little window that provided a view of the interior area of the restaurant from inside the kitchen areas. Kaoru smiled at Tae and proceeded to take the plate of fried beef to the assigned table.

With a determined look, Kaoru told herself that she was **_not_** going to screw up on her first day of work...

_Now, where was table 13 located?_

-------o-------

-------o-------

_Life sucks. _

Kenshin stared gloomily at the papers spread out on his desk, his eyes seeming to burn a hole with its fiery amber. He thought back and corrected the sentence.

_Life sucks after Firefly's gone._

Dropping his head dejectedly, he thought back to the visit to the doctor earlier that day. He sighed resignedly, wishing that he had no part in the incident a few months ago.

Yes, he called sleeping with Tomoe an '_incident_' ever since he woke up on an unfamiliar bed, with the naked body of hers beside him.

'_Yup, an accidental incident.'_

-------_Flashback_-------

_Kenshin stared around the doctor's office. The pale blue walls, the pale blue chairs and even the dark brown oak table of the doctor's started to make him feel wretched. He leaned against the wall behind him, coolly noting the exchange between Tomoe and Doctor Antaki Moushidomi. _

'_They seem to be quite close...' Kenshin observed unblinkingly, and then quickly balked, 'Tomoe **did** say that they were good friends during college...'_

_He continued to blend into the wall, trying his best to be away from this place, even if mentally. Heck, who would have thought a few months ago that he would be a father and that he, Himura Kenshin, would be accompanying Tomoe to see a gynecologist._

'_Hell, certainly not me... If I have thought in advance a few months ago, the image conjured up in my mind then, was certainly not going to involve Tomoe.' He added silently to himself. 'I would have been with Firefly, not with **her**.' _

_Just because the baby in Tomoe's womb was his, didn't mean that he had to love its mother, he reasoned. Kenshin's mind continued its ramblings, oblivious to its surroundings, till his ears picked up the scraping sound of a chair against the floor._

_He looked up and saw Tomoe and Doctor Moushidomi embraced in a hug. Unbothered by it, he went to open the door while waiting for Tomoe to leave._

"_Remember, the next appointment is on the third of next month!" The deep, low voice of the doctor's reached them as Kenshin and Tomoe left the room._

-------_Flashback ended_-------

The calendar on his table drew his attention. It was the fifteen of March. A week had passed since Kaoru left, his room seemingly unfamiliar and one of a stranger's without the presence of her things cluttered around...with the presence of her being around him.

Kenshin sighed again, the blow of air forcing the stem emitting from the cup to be blown back. Taking a sip of the bitter coffee, having forgone the bag of green tea in the office lounge, Kenshin looked unseeingly at the drawings in front of him.

Kenshin continued to think of the past week events, lost in his little world, till a hand slapped him on his head, causing the black coffee to spill on his drawings.

"Ow!" Kenshin quickly dabbed some hastily grabbed tissues on the papers, hoping that the stain would not be too great. His head turned around swiftly, wanting to berate the person, wanting to vent his frustration, his anger full blast on the unfortunate person.

"What the hell do you-" Kenshin paused as his eyes fell on to the face of his boss. His eyes widened momentarily- then proceeded to narrow into thin slits.

"Hiko, what the hell did you do that for?" Indignation laced his words. Kenshin did not need his bossy foster father who was, ironically, also his boss, to be around to make his day even worse.

"Helping you out of your day-dream, idiot. You're not here to idle the rest of the day away; you're here to work! Now, get on with it!" Hiko's booming voice faded away as he returned back to his office with a final sweep of his mantle and a smirk on his face.

"Heh! Does he **_always_** have to wear that thing?"

Kenshin scrutinized at the unfinished drawings of a dress on his table, and proceeded to tear them up into tiny pieces. Placing his unbridled frustration and concentration on the task at hand, he continued to work the day away...

With the silence and the gloom as his only companion.

--_Little Corner_--

Yup New chappie 'cause exams are OVER WOOO!!! My results suck...Just one question though, is the story plot progressing too slow?? . 'Cause if it is, please tell me so!! Ano...anyway, thanks for reading this if you're and please review!! Arigatou gozaimasu! bow By the way, did anyone check out my other fic? Unknown Truth? 'Cause I need reviews for that!! Even though it's just the prologue... -.- haha...

Ast


	6. CTD6

**-Closing the Door-**

The mirror was fogged from the steam of the warm water. The feminine figure standing in front of it reached out a slim white hand and rubbed at the mist covering the piece of glass. With a clear spot on the otherwise fogged up mirror, Tomoe stared at herself.

Four months into her pregnancy, her tummy had started to show a bit. Well, that was a down side. But knowing that her vomiting spells no longer occurred made her glad and relieved. She **_really_** did not like the sour after-taste in her month after every bout of vomiting.

She stared at her reflection, focusing on her softy-rounded belly in which her child slept. Caressing her tummy gently as though she was caressing the head of her unborn child, her eyes held a far away look in them as her mind wondered.

'_Will you have red hair as Kenshin or his amethyst eyes_,' She thought as she wore her clothes. As she stepped out of the warm bathroom into the bedroom of Kenshin's, the phone rang loudly throughout the house. The sharp ringing startled the ebony-haired woman back into reality.

Tomoe, without a moment's hesitation, ran to the phone, as her entire body grew cold with fear and panic. Her clammy hands reached to pick up the phone as she hoped that Kenshin had not intercepted and picked it up before her.

o

o

Kenshin was walking out of the kitchen when the phone rang. Placing the cup of green tea he was holding on the dinning table, he headed back into the kitchen to get the phone when the ringing suddenly stopped. Assuming that Tomoe had just got out of the shower and had picked up the phone, he proceeded back to the messy living room.

He stepped around the big cardboard boxes that cluttered about and, safe from potential harm the boxes presented, sat down on a sofa.

"What will it be like, now that Tomoe's moved in with me? The presence of another woman other than Fire- **_Kaoru_**…" Kenshin stared at the black screen of the television, slowly sipping the warm tea, relaxing as his body filled with the familiar warmth of his drink.

He stared at the brown cardboard boxes and his mood started to become melancholy. Remembering that time when Kaoru had moved into his house, there was a lot fewer boxes compared to this time. And yet, even with just those three boxes of Kaoru's belongings, how he even managed to trip was still beyond him.

Kenshin smiled softly, absently. It was Christmas Eve that day, and that particular memory had held on strongly. It was the first day that they had spent the night together…in their home.

'_Well, it **used** to be '**our**' home…Guess that word holds a different meaning now…Now, it's Yukishiro's and my home.'_ Kenshin switched on the television and flipped through the channels without even looking at them.

"Try it! Our product's-"

"Ooh! Love, let's be together for-"

"Start afresh! Think of a new beginning! Now with our…"

His finger paused over the switch button as waves after waves of guilt washed over his suddenly cold body. That sentence from the advertisement echoed unremittingly in his head.

Kenshin cursed softly under his breath. There, he had done it yet **_again._** He had once again reminisced his time with Kaoru when he was not supposed to, not with his child in another woman's womb. He had broken his self-made promise of not thinking of Kaoru and instead, try to focus on Tomoe, the mother of his unborn child.

He had given it enough pondering over. Yes, three months ago he was still somewhat spiteful and a bit mad at Yukishiro Tomoe for breaking up Kaoru and him. But even then, he kept telling himself that he should not think of Kaoru anymore and instead, pay more attention to Tomoe.

However, he kept doing the opposite. Often, he would stay at home during his free time and thought back to the times he had with Kaoru. And as time passed, his anger and spite dissipated and he finally started to fully accept the situation he was in.

Just last week, Kenshin had made a silent promise to himself and to Tomoe, that he would no longer about Kamiya Kaoru and would start to get to know Yukishiro better.

But he had just broken half of the promise. Well--

"Kenshin? The bathroom's free." The softly spoken voice elicited from his bedroom.

"Oh…Uh, okay." Quickly gulping down the rest of his tea, he turned around and smiled a small smile at Tomoe. "After I'm done, shall we go out for dinner?"

-- He guessed he just have to work on the other half and try his hardest to follow the first part of the promise…

Tomoe looked at him, a look of surprise on her face. This was the first time **_he_** had actually asked **_her_** whether she wanted to go out with him. Usually, **_she _**was the one who kept clinging on to him and pulled him out to accompany her.

She peered at Kenshin closely. Was there something wrong with him today? He seemed…all right to her. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Well?" Kenshin waited as he headed for a bath.

"Okay!" Was he beginning to accept her? Had he already forgotten about that raccoon-looking girl? What was her name?

"_Kamiya Kaoru,_" Tomoe whispered to herself. Whipping around, she became relieved when she saw the bedroom door closed.

Kenshin couldn't have heard what she had just muttered, seconds ago. Now, with him beginning to accept her, she was not going to spoil what little relationship she had with him by bringing up the name of his beloved.

"Well, **_ex-_**beloved."

At this moment, the phone rang and caused her to jump. Partly from shock, and partly from… fear. Kenshin **_could not_**, absolutely **_could not_**, answer that call. Her heart thumped madly as she hustled over to the phone placed beside the sofa.

She listened tentatively and silently, trying to catch a sign as to whether Kenshin had picked up the phone.

"_Hello? Hello? Tomoe, is that you? Tomoe?_"

"Uh, yes. Didn't I just tell you not to call me, especially today as Kenshin's around? I said that I'd contact you instead! Luckily, he didn't pick up the phone!" Taking in a few deep breaths to slow down her frantically beating heart, she checked once again to see that the bedroom door was closed. Her ears even picked up the faint sound of running water.

Her tensed body slackened slightly.

She cradled the phone tightly to her ear and whispered, "Yes? I'm here. Is something wrong?"

"_Heh, I wanted to meet up with you. It has been quite a while since we last saw each other._"

"Not tonight. I'm going out with Kenshin tonight. How about tomorrow, at one o'clock? Let's meet at the Akabeko. I've missed their beef stew."

o

o

'_From now on, I have to try to forget the past, no matter what. I'm sorry Kaoru_,' Kenshin apologized silently. '_But Tomoe's the mother of my child. Now, I have to work hard to make some kind of a stable family for my child. She's the mother; I'm the father. So…I guess the only thing I can do is to accept it and have some kind of relationship with her. I don't want my child to see his father on such bad terms with his mother._'

He reached out to grab a shirt and a towel. '_Tomoe's four months into her pregnancy. I guess…starting from tonight, I'll have to start to understand her. We'll start from being friends. Then, after the child's born, we'll hold a wedding._'

'_But why do I keep feeling like I've missed out something? Hmm…_'

Kenshin, engrossed in his own thoughts, reached for the bathroom's door knob dazedly when the phone unexpectedly gave out a loud shrill cry.

Putting down his clothes on the bed, he went to answer the phone when the ringing stopped abruptly. Curious to know whom it was, he opened the door to see Tomoe had picked up the phone and had her back facing him. Kenshin was just about to ask for the caller's name when he heard Tomoe's outburst.

"Didn't I just tell you not to call me, especially today as Kenshin's around? I said that I'd contact you instead! Luckily, he didn't pick up the phone!"

Kenshin quickly shut the door, without making a single noise. He gathered up his clothes and headed for a shower, lest Tomoe suspect that he had heard her.

What was all that about?

Why did Tomoe have to talk so secretly?

Was she hiding something from him?

'_If she did hide something from me, what is it?_' The waster splashed on him, wetting his red hair as he reached for the shampoo. '_It feels as though…I've…missed out something…important…What is it? I feel like I have to ask Tomoe something…is it the pregnancy? Or is there something else that-'_

His eyes widened. The blow of the sudden realization came at him hard. Numbly, he washed off the shampoo in his hair.

How could he have actually forgotten such an important thing! How could he?

"How could I have forgotten to make sure that the baby in her womb is mine? I didn't even take her for a blood test!"

'_Hiko's right before when he said I'm dense,'_ Kenshin thought in misery. If everything later turned out to be a hoax, doesn't it mean that he had hurt Kaoru for naught? But surely it meant that he and Kaoru could be together again?

He quickly quashed down the feeling of hope. If there were hope in him, it would probably hurt him more later on if Tomoe's baby truly were his…

But first, how was he going to get her to take a blood test without hurting her feelings?

o

o

"Great work everyone! Thank you for working so hard! Please rest well for tomorrow!"

Kaoru took off her apron and started to change. She needed to rush to Megumi's clinic before she held up Megumi any longer. She was already late for fifteen minutes, since that day the Akabeko was extremely packed with people.

Kaoru started to love this job. Not only were her boss and colleagues nice, she also realized that she loved to see different people entering the restaurant every day. Being able to see new people come and leave with a satisfied look on their faces, made her glad that she was able to work in the restaurant.

"Kao-chan? Are you done? Aoshi's come to pick us up! Since it so late at night already, it's safer and faster to get to Megumi's this way. And I get to see my godchild sooner, ne!" Misao beamed at her, as energetic as ever despite that day's work.

"Okay. You really **_do_** like ultra-scans. Here, I'm done! Let's go, Misao-chan! Or else Megumi's got to wait even longer!"

"Aw, but she had the rooster head to keep her company, ne?" Misao said slyly.

They both laughed and headed towards Aoshi's waiting car.

--_Little Corner_—

Hey guys! Merry Christmas! May all of you get lotsa lotsa presents! And sweets! Don't forget the sweets! So, may you all get a lot of sweets to eat! P Haha…

And yea! Here's many thanks to :

erica6060: Thank you for reading and reviewing! And they'll find out eventually! :)

SpaceVixon: Yea!Let's hope K&K gets together, ne? Here'sthe new chappie!

Fwoggie: Here's the new chappie! Hope you like it!

DarkDreams983: Update's here! Hehe...Thanks for reading!

Jupiter's Light: Yo! New chapter here! :D

distantstar68: Hehe...if you wanna know whether they get together, you'll have to keep reading, ne? 3 Thanks!

Brittanie Love: ! think I know my update timings now...It's one chapter in about a month or more. Don't kill me! -winks-

Marlingrl: Thank you! Well, something did happen in this chap, ne?

Aryana1: Thank you for your comments! 3 Here's the new chap (even though it's taken so long...) Heh heh heh...

Lyphta: Thanks for reading this fic! And for reviewing!

ckat: Here's an update! ;)

pyramidgirl89: Hmm...So, is the plot in this chappie okie?! 3 please tell me if it's too slow!

Rainblianchild: Thanks! Here's an update-that-took-so-long! ;)

cockroachelle: Okie!so i hope this chapter's not slow, yea? -prays- Haha..

Mademoiselle Anime: Ooh, please do review for every chapter! -eyes change into twinkling little stars- Hehe...

KK4eva: Haha, dual personality! KooL!

kenshinlover2002: Don't die! :P Ne, if the plot is till too slow, can ya tell me? :)

Falconess106: Here's one chap!

skenshingumi: Okie! Is this chappie longer? Hope so! :)

MZ. AMbER EYES: Thank you! I hope the plot's not so slow now!

jana: Eep! I guess I was too slow in my updates ne? 3

Seta'sGirl: Here's a new chapter! Hope ya enjoy!

Aya45: So, here's one chapter update! Hope ya like it!

Luv's-lyric: Ok! So, I hope the plotin this chappie's not too slow nor fast!

Capasso-007: Thanks for reviewing! And come back! :P hehe...

ChErrEy: Waaii! Kenshin's child! Kawaii!! Esp with red hair!

Rurouni-Inu: You'll have to contine reading to find out, ne? -evil grinz- :P

Triste1: Thank you for your review and comments! Here's a new chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy, yea? Hehe...And there's no sad parts in this chap, so ya dont have to hit yourself on the head! :)

FadingFaith: Thank you! Glad to know ya like my fic! Btw, I've went to your account, but there weren't any fics! So if ya put them up, can ya tell me? :)

battosaifreak: Ya don't have to gon on the updating already! There's a new chapter here! Hehe...It must be tiring, ne?

!!! Thanks a lots! You guys totally rock my world! Really, thanks for reviewing! And of course, thanks for reading this far, even if you didn't review! If the plot in this chappie's too slow or fast or anything, just tell me! I'll try my best to improve! :)

Once again, Merry Christmas to you all! May your dreams be full of soft, fluffy, adorable and cuddly soft toys and candies! sprinkles sleep-dust Hehehe…

**Ast **


	7. AN

Hello dear readers, first off, I would like to apologize if you guys thought that this was a new chapter. I understand that feeling when one of the fics I've been chasing after suddenly had an update only to find out it was an AN. And for that anticipation which came up to nothing, I'm really sorry.

Secondly, I implore my dear readers and reviewers for forgiveness. This story has been neglected for 4 years. I know nothing I say now can ease the anger of those still waiting for this to be updated _:hides from rotten eggs and lettuce: _, and I know that whatever reasons I say will seem like excuses. But I would just like to say that, well, I've been pretty caught up with life these 4 years and a lot of things have happened. However, fret not. This story will be continued; just that it might take a while. I seek your kind understanding as I'm gonna have a very major examination in a few weeks. Life tends to lead us without much us having much control.

I promise you, I will continue this story. Just please wait till I'm over and done with my examinations and after I've retyped my story plot 'cause I've lost that precious file ...

And I would just like to thank and hug those who are still with this story. :)

_:gives a huge hug:_

Astgal.


	8. CTD7

**-Closing the Door-**

The pale woman walked down the unfamiliar street, searching for a white headed male amongst the sea of black or brown heads. Clad in a form fitting flower dress, her cell phone was clutched tightly in her hands as she rushed towards a man leaning on the wall near an alley.

"Enishi! Didn't I tell you not to call to Kenshin's house? " Her soft voice was slightly admonishing as she caught up to him. In a black wife-beater and tattered jeans with the tattoos on the man's muscular arms standing out starkly against his pale skin, Enishi posed an intimidating figure standing besides his older sister.

Pushing himself off the wall, Enishi and his sister entered the bustling crowd and continued down the street.

"But I was wondering if Sis was alright living with that red-headed sissy-looking guy."

"His name is Kenshin. I wish you'll start calling him by his name. He's going to be your brother-in-law soon anyway." Her hands gently touched the slight bump on her tummy. "It's just in time for lunch. Any place around here where we can eat?"

XXXXXXXX

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru shakily lowered herself into a chair in the staff resting room of Akabeko. The mix of delicious smells in the small cozy restaurant flirted in the air, but to Kaoru one distinctly stood out.

The slightly salty aroma that teased its way through the air as her fellow waitresses brought the trays laden with food to the waiting customers.

Miso.

Another sniff and the urge to retch emerged again before she quickly suppressed it. This was bad. Really bad. She didn't know being pregnant could cause such drastic changes to a woman, other than her figure.

She briefly moaned at the fact that she would not be able to enjoy her once favourite soup till this whole symptom disappears. Looking down at her still flat tummy, she gave a small smile.

If this meant that Kenshin's and her child would be born as a healthy baby, so be it.

It was worth the tedious journey preganancy had in store for her.

Even if Kenshin didn't know about their child nestled within her.

XXXXXXXX

"Irasshimase!" A kimono-clad waitress bowed as she led the couple further in to the restaurant. Placing the menus on the small table, she then left them alone as she tended to another customer.

Shifting to make himself more comfortable in the chair, Enishi ignored the stares on him. He took a moment to study his sister before she lifted her head and met his eyes.

"Tomoe, is the child's really that sissy's?" He suddenly asked.

"Do you not believe me when I said it is?" Her voice was low and calm. "Do you think I'm a person who would lie about such things Enishi?"

"Well, no." Changing topics, he glanced through the meal quickly before asking, "So I'm going to be an uncle soon?"

Nodding, the older woman pulled out an envelope from her handbag and handed it to her younger brother.

"It's the most I can spare right now. Bear with it. Once I get married, I'll be able to give you more. Since Kenshin's a famous designer and all…" She trailed off when spotted a lady emerging out of a side room near the back.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

'_It can't be…'_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kaoru-chan! Take this to table 10 and please tend to table 5 for me. I'm busy at the moment." Tae handed over a wooden tray on which a bowl of steaming kitsune udon sat.

Nodding, Kaoru proceeded to her assigned table before heading to table 5 to attend to the customers. With the orders in hand, she headed back to the kitchens only to be interrupted halfway.

"Excuse me, we're ready for our orders please."

Kaoru turned to face the man and bowed once before pulling out a notepad and a pen.

"One unagi bentou set meal." The man addressed his female companion. "What about you, Tomoe?"

Kaoru froze; her pen stopped its scratching against the paper. She turned slowly only to face a beautiful woman, with a gentle face framed by glorious straight black hair that matched he milky white skin.

"I'll have the omelette fried rice with miso soup," Tomoe made a slight show of reading the name tag on the waitress's kimono. "Kaoru."

Blinking, Kaoru snapped out of her shock to hastily pen down the orders before giving another slight bow and hurried back to the kitchens.

Of course Tomoe Yukishiro wouldn't have recognized her! Kaoru calmed her frantically beating heart. They have never met before! But Kaoru could recognize the paler woman from the company photos Kenshin brought back in the past regarding some year-end bonus party.

Handing over the orders at the kitchen counter, Kaoru turned to peek at Tomoe. Her dress completed her well and with dismay, she noted the way the older woman placed her palm on her slightly bulging abdomen.

Kaoru's heart sunk.

'_It's true afterall…'_

XOXOXOXOXO

OXOXOXOXOX

Hoi hoi! As promised ;) but it's a bit on the short side. :X Well, if any of you guys don't understand the food items, feel free to ask me :3 Okies, I'm leaving for HK now. See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
